


take me out (finish this waste of a life)

by ironjawedangel (orphan_account)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, josh is out of the band for good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ironjawedangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, uh, I'm in love with you. I just wanted you to know.”</p>
<p>or: josh comes clean, and things don't end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me out (finish this waste of a life)

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off something that happened to me last night which is Cool and I'm 100% Okay With It™
> 
> title from trapdoor by twenty one pilots. I would suggest listening to that, taxi cab, slowtown, and be concerned while you read this.
> 
> I don't own tyler or josh or any songs.

“Hey, uh, I'm in love with you. I just wanted you to know.” Josh said quietly, and at this Tyler fell silent, his gaze dropping to the ground. “It's okay if you don't feel the same way - I expected it, really, because who would ever want me? - but I just. Needed to get it off my chest. Please don't hate me?”

 

Tyler’s voice was soft when he replied. “I could never hate you, Josh. I just can't love you the way you love me. I'm in love with Jenna, and you know this. I'm sorry.”

 

“No, no, no, I know. Don't apologize, it's not your fault. It's all me. I hope it doesn't make things weird.”

 

“It won't. So, uh, text you later, buddy.” Tyler said dismissively, and even though Josh had heard that every day of his life the past five years, this time it felt final. It felt like Tyler was saying goodbye, and for good.

 

As the months passed, it certainly felt like whatever weird thing they had had was ending. Tyler averted his gaze whenever he saw Josh, went out of his way to avoid him in the hallways, and even went so far as to start scheduling interviews just for himself, sans Josh.

 

They played it up onstage, of course, and Tyler called him his best friend and smiled at him and acted normal, but the mask dropped as soon as the curtains did, and Tyler was back to his prolonged and unwelcome game of “Keep Away From Josh.”

 

And fuck, did it tear Josh apart. Tyler was his other half, the person he intended to have by his side for the rest of his life. It ripped his heart in two to see Tyler drop his eyes in the hallways or leave texts on read or draw back from Josh’s casual touches. 

 

Josh was too much of a coward to do anything about it, though, and so it went on, and so did life, and he even learned to ignore the pangs he got in his heart when he saw Tyler.

 

Everything was becoming okay again.

 

And then Tyler dropped the bombshell.

 

“Me and Josh, we just, don't click anymore, you know?” Tyler told the interviewer, who was eating up his every word. “It's awkward. It makes me sad. So this is why I'll be going solo. I love Josh and everything he's done for the band, but I think it's time to move on.”

 

That night, Josh sat in his bed and cried. What else could he do? Tyler wouldn't listen to a word he said, anyways. It was all over and Josh would have to start again; go back onto Tinder and search for another twitchy, kind lead singer who he could be himself with and who cared more about others than himself.

 

It felt like his soul was being ripped from his body. He felt like he was dying, and he probably was. He spent all his sleeping and waking time in bed, staring up at the ceiling, lost in thought.

 

The days passed by slowly, punctuated by concerned texts from his mom and the crew members, and he couldn't muster up the courage to rouse himself out of his comfortable prison. 

 

A knock on the door sounded. Josh froze. It was his and Tyler’s special knock. Only the two of them knew it, which only meant one thing: it was Tyler.

 

His heart racing, he ruffled his hair and straightened his clothes in a slapdash effort to look semi-presentable. Then, with shaking hands, Josh opened the door to see Tyler, who was holding a large, empty duffel bag in his hands.

 

“Uh, hey,” Josh stuttered, his eyes finding Tyler’s and searching for any hint of friendship. “Why are you here?”

 

“I was just getting my stuff from your house. Is that cool?”

 

Josh visibly deflated. “Yeah, uh, go ahead.”

 

And so Tyler went through every one of Josh’s rooms and left them devoid of anything his. Josh felt hollow, empty; Tyler had basically lived with him at one point and here he was, collecting all his stuff like they were exes.

 

On the way out, Tyler mumbled, “You know, Josh, if you had told me sooner, maybe I'd be married to you today and not Jenna.”

 

And then Tyler walked out.

  
Josh was left standing there, empty handed and empty hearted.


End file.
